


First Dates and Adoption

by lokis_misunderstood_tears



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Cameos of other Avengers - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Civil War, and, pre-Civil War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokis_misunderstood_tears/pseuds/lokis_misunderstood_tears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter Parkers becomes a re-orphan Tony Stark takes it upon himself to adopt him. And he asks Steve Rogers to help. How will a co-adoption of a young superhero affect their new relationship? Alternatively, how will a co-adoption of a young superhero mend their broken relationship?</p><p>Originally written after The Avengers first came out. Added chapters of the story in the current MCU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One (new version)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first two chapters in 2013 and then rediscovered them in 2016. I decided to write two more short chapters: one that went with the 2013 timeline and the other that went with post-Civil War. And then I decided to write (and rewrite) some more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark asks Steve Rogers on a date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I rewrote the chapter from 2013. I was just too unsatisfied with 2013 me's writing.
> 
> I'll keep both 2016 version and 2013 but you can skip the 2013 (please).

“Stark-”

“C’mon, Steve, just one night!”

Captain American looked down at the seated man and fell into a staring contest. Blue eyes that demanded respect against brown eyes that had so much respect to give to him. Tony felt a shiver run down his spine.

The Captain took the seat beside Tony at the kitchen table, still pondering. He was unconsciously running his right thumb over his left wrist, something he always did when he was nervous. Tony had noticed it the first day they met. Surrounded by the technology that was so familiar to Tony, but so foreign to Steve and caused the mostly fearless leader itch with discomfort and he had started to run his thumb just below the left sleeve. It happened whenever Loki was around, even if only for a second, no one saw it but Tony. That was because Tony had started watching for it, to prove his hypothesis that the man who seemed so inhuman had plenty of humanity in him.

Even after the Loki Incident and the adjustment to technology, Steve still fell into his simple movement. Tony assumed it was his way to be in the present or find something else to focus on. Tony himself squeezed his hands until his nails bite into his own flesh to find some form of purchase on reality.

Steve did it most often when he was around Tony, not from discomfort or uneasiness, at least anymore. No, this was a kind of nervous he hadn’t felt since Bucky and Peggy. A deep, warming feeling in his stomach that made his nerves stand up right like a solider and threatened a blush across his cheeks.

“Okay.” Steve decided letting go of his wrist and crossing his arms. Tony smiled brightly and even excitedly pumped his fist in the air. The Captain shook his head fondly and smiled back.

“We’ll leave here at seven and you’ll want to wear a suit.” Tony told him as he got up from his seat. Steve nodded as Tony made his way out of the room, walking backwards still staring in disbelief at the other man. Before he left the room completely he clarified, “But not your Captain America suit.”  
In the hallway, he began to hum something that might be considered AC/DC. 

-  
“JARVIS, make reservations for two under Tony Stark at the Balthazar for seven thirty!” Tony called out to the AI once he stepped inside his lab. 

“Yes, sir.” JARVIS responded dutifully.

He sat at his desk, still humming an incoherent melody, and pulled up the files about altercation to Spiderman’s mask. Since Peter joined the Avengers, Tony had insisted on helping him improve some of his gear. No more popped out sunglass lenses for Peter.

“JARVIS, please tell Peter to come to the lab.” Tony called out again and waited. 

“Hey, what’s up, Tony?” Peter greeted warmly as he took a seat beside Tony. He stretched his long legs out, trying to cover up a wince at protest from his sore muscles. Tony scanned the loose hoodie and raggedy jeans, making his own wince at the poorly taken care of clothes.

“We’re going clothes shopping for you one day. If you’re living under my roof you are not wearing jeans with accidental holes in them. Only purposeful ones allowed.” Tony commented.

It had been three months since his aunt had died during an encounter with one of Spiderman’s enemies who had figured out his address. None of the Avengers dared to bring it up with Peter. They all knew to wait for him to speak first about it. 

Fury had Peter move into the Stark Tower with the majority of the team. Tony had bonded with Peter over science and engineering and the snarky lines they instantly started throwing back and forth.

“Says the man who wears old band tees almost every day. Sounds totally fair.” Peter retorted.

Tony chuckled and spread out the designs on a bigger screen. Peter whistled behind him, causing the genius to smile. 

“Can protect against superficial to medium cuts and withhold the impact of a low to medium speed bullet.” The young superhero read the screen with wide eyes. “You’re joking, right?”

“Afraid not, Spidey. I figured out how to weave some light metals and the material from bullet proof vests into the fabric close enough together it acts as sort of chainmail but light enough that you’re not weighed down and can still move. Oh, and it’ll help make the impact from some falls and hits less damaging.”

The teenager sank back in his chair, impressed. He inspected the designs some more before he said, “Right, falling, that reminds me, I have some theories about getting maximum distance with the webs that we can test out.”

Tony stretched and replied smugly, “Okay, but can’t tonight. I’ve got a date.”

“Oh, really?” Peter put it together and a wide grin spread over his face. “Wait, did Steve say yes?”

“Well, he said ‘okay’, but that’s a synonym. I’m taking him to the Balthazar in a couple of hours.”

Peter started to laugh and Tony shot him a questioning look. Peter explained after a moment, “A five star French restaurant? He’s from Brooklyn! I bet he’d rather get some cheeseburgers, not snails.” 

“I already made reservations…” Tony groaned. “And snails aren’t that bad if they’re made correctly!”

“Look, you’re not dating Pepper anymore who is used to fancy shit. Steve grew up during the Great Depression and even after it wasn’t like he was living the high life.”

“Are you learning about this in history or something?” Tony frowned.

“As a matter of fact, yeah. I have an essay about the economic period from after World War I and right before World War II that’s due, wait, oh, shit. Yeah, it’s due tomorrow.” Peter chewed on his lip.

Tony shook his head.

“Do you think I should cancel the reservation?” Tony squeezed his hand tightly.

Peter considered this for a moment. “Nah. Treat him to a nice dinner for your first date, right?”

“Right.” Tony agreed hesitantly.

“Well, I have an essay to write!” Peter jumped out of his seat and waved goodbye.

“And I have a date with Captain America.” Tony whispered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was un-betaed and not proof read so all mistakes in spelling and grammar are mine.


	2. Chapter One

"Stark-"

"C'mon, Steve, just one night!" The brunette pleaded looking up at the famous Captain America with big eyes. They were only six inches apart; Tony had to tell himself repeatedly not to run his hands through the blonde's perfectly styled hair.

The Captain took a step back and sat on one of the stools in the lab pondering. He unconsciously was rubbing his hands together, something he always did when he was thinking or nervous or both. Tony had realized it the first day they meet. Surrounded by the technology that was so usual for Tony but so foreign to Steve made the fearless leader itch with discomfort and he began rubbing his hands together. Any mention of Peggy caused the blonde to squeeze his hands together. When Loki was around at almost unnoticeable moments the Captain was rubbing his hands together behind his back.

Now even after the Loki Incident and Peggy slowly retreating to the back of his mind and he was getting used to the new technology Steve was still nervous. Tony always made his nerves stand on end. Not out of discomfort, no, that had faded long ago. Instead there was always the nagging feeling deep in his stomach. Something he had not felt since his time with Peggy.

"Fine." Steve grumbled crossing his arms. Tony pumped his fist in the air and smiled brightly at the Captain who was shaking his head at the man's excitement.

"We'll leave here at seven and you will want to wear a suit." Tony told him as he walked to the door and started to exit his lab. Just after walking through the door he peeked his head back in and as an afterthought said, "But not your Captain America suit."

Out of tune humming of Thunder by ACDC sounded down the hallway on his way to his bedroom. On his way he found Natasha texting with quick fingers and he decided to twirl her around holding the hand not clutching the phone.

"Jesus, what's gotten you into such a good mood? Your new headshots came in early?" Natasha joked while trying to stop Tony from continuing on a dance with her.

"Ha ha, very funny. No, I'm going on a date tonight." Stark replied a smirk playing on his lips after finally letting Natasha go from the twirl.

The red headed woman raised a manicured eyebrow and returned his smirk. "Over Pepper already then?"

The billionaire groaned and closed his eyes before responding, "It has been three months and we parted on…fair terms." Tony winced at the memory of Pepper's shoe flying towards his face.

"Well good luck on your date, Stark. But I have a lot of work to do." Natasha started to walk towards the lab.

"Toodles!" Tony called after her in a sing song tone before making his way to his room again.

"JARVIS, make reservations for two at the Balthazar for seven thirty!" Tony called out to the computer once he stepped inside his large bedroom. He sat at his desk and pulled up files about alterations to Spiderman's suit. Since Peter joined the Avengers Tony had taken him under his wing and was improving some of his gear.

"Yes, sir." JARVIS responded. Tony sung to himself while he fixed the finishing touches on the mask design. No more popped out sunglass lenses for Peter. He picked up his phone and rang Peter.

"Hey what's up, Tony?" the teenage superhero asked warmly. Tony could hear a movie or TV show playing in the background.

"Quit catching up on Gossip Girl and come to my room I want to show you the new design."

"Aw, but Chuck is just about to tell Blair he loves her!" Peter mockingly whined.

"See you soon, Spidery." Tony hung up before he could reply with another sarcastic comeback. A minute later the lanky brunette walked in. His hoodie hung on him loosely and his jeans were raggedy like always.

"We're going clothes shopping for you one day. If you are living under my roof you are not wearing jeans with holes in them." Tony commented as Peter strolled towards him and fell into a chair.

It had been three months since his aunt had died from a mistaken encounter with one of Spiderman's enemies. No one dared to try to talk about it with Peter, whenever someone had tried there was screaming and crying and lots of thrown objects at lots of heads. Even Natasha couldn't get him to calm down and talk. Fury had Peter live in the Stark tower before everyone moved to the Avengers Mansion. Tony and Peter basically bonded instantly over snarky lines and the shared love of science and engineering.

Peter rolled his eyes and whispered, "Says the man who wears band tees and tank tops almost every day."

Tony chuckled and spread out the designs on a bigger screen. Peter whistled behind him and nodded his head. The genius turned and smiled. Peter zoomed in on the description of the fabric of the suit leaning over the older brunette.

"Can withhold the impact of a small bullet." Peter read over Tony's shoulder he looked at the smug genius in disbelief and gawked. "You're joking right?"

"Afraid not, Spidery. If you weave in the fabric from some light metals and what bulletproof vests are made of, basically just a shitload of nylon, then if the bullet doesn't have too much speed and size then the suit can reflect it. And it will help you from any falls or hard hits."

Peter looked impressed and sank back down in his chair.

"Falling, that reminds me. You should look over some of my new formulas for the webs. I think I have some ideas on improving their strength." Peter mentioned.

Tony stretched and replied, "Okay but can't tonight. I've got a date."

"Oh, really?" Peter suddenly lightened up and a dumb grin spread on his face, "Wait, did Steve say yes?"

"Well…a grumbled 'fine' but that's basically a yes. I'm taking him to the Balthazar in a couple of hours."

Peter started to laugh and Tony shot him a questioning look. Peter explained, "A five star French restaurant? He's from Brooklyn! I bet he would rather get some cheeseburgers not snails."

"But I already made reservations…" Tony groaned.

"Well, it's your funeral to awkward town." Peter laughed patting Tony on his shoulder. Tony cursed under his breath.


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve go on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter from 2013 before I forgot about it for three years. Imagine my surprise when I randomly checked my old account on the other site and found that people were actually reading my story. 
> 
> I'd like to thank Civil War for igniting my Stony feelings.

"You didn't have to do this, Tony." Steve said awestruck by the fancy chandeliers and expensive dresses and suits everyone worn.

Tony snorted, "This is nothing. I could have just flown us to Paris." Following a waiter to their table Steve sat across from him and smiled ignoring the confused look of the waiter. Maybe from two heroes on a date or maybe because Tony was looking at Steve with sparkle in his eyes. Steve chose to ignore that look as well.

"Eh, I'm not in a mood for airplanes tonight." Steve retorted accepting a menu. He opened and his blue eyes grew wide from the items. He could never imagine why anyone would pay so much for a sliver of a duck and a side of dry herbs.

"I wasn't talking about a plane." Tony replied before asking for a bottle of wine. Steve looked up to him and licked his lips nervously. Tony smirked at him and winked at the blonde super hero.

"So, forgive me but I don't know what the hell any of this is…" Steve mumbled at the menu.

Tony silently cursed Peter and tried to think of something to say but the waiter had come back with wine and two tall glasses. "Excuse me we will actually take that bottle to go." Tony told him handing over a hundred dollar bill and exchanging it for the bottle. He grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him out of the restaurant to the car, escaping the cameras that had magically appeared outside with ease thanks to a few bodyguards.

Steve took the bottle from the dark haired man before he could take a swig. "What are we doing?"

"Burgers!" Tony shouted back stealing the bottle back and taking a drink. Steve held out his hand but Tony only looked at it wondering if he should kiss it or shake it or smell it or all three.

"Keys. I can't get drunk so I'll drive." Steve said looking at the bottle with only a hint of sadness. Tony reluctantly handed over the keys and opened the driver's seat for Steve, the brunette looking grateful he chose a vintage car. Steve settled in and started the engine with ease setting them off towards a burger place he hoped was still there. If it wasn't Clint was raving about a burger place he went to after his first kill at Central Park, apparently you crave burgers after a kill. Or shawarma.

Steve slowed down near the old burger joint that had become a mobile phone store, Steve scowled and speed up again but not without a glance from Tony. Who respectfully quieted his questions with a swig of the bottle and a look at Steve's hands. Steve saw that look out of the corner of his eye deciding not to ignore it and removed one of his hands from the steering wheel to rest on the would have been stick shift if Tony hadn't changed it to be automatic. Tony took the hint with his classic charm and slide of his hand into the super hero's. Even though the romantic gesture was not so classic, it felt incredibly nice which Steve had to admit to himself. And just after he admitted this he forgot the address and where he was going and ended up having to stop to admit out loud he was lost.

Tony laughed and spit out jokingly, "The leader's lost, didn't expect this, Cap." Steve rolled his eyes and gave him a look.

"Please don't call me that out of the battlefield. Especially if we are on a date," Steve said looking at their hands with the smallest of smiles, "which might as well be a whole new battlefield. Can you tell me where the nearest joint is please?"

Tony squeezed Cap's hand before spilling out directions which Steve obediently followed to small, flickering, place offering "The Best Burger in Town". Steve parked in the only open spot on the block and slowly untangled his hand from Tony's. Tony quickly fumbled to get out of his seat and out the car to open the door for Steve forgetting the alcohol in a cup holder. Steve couldn't remember being treated this well and so genuinely since maybe Agent Coulson.

Tony lead him into the fast food place with a hand of the small of Steve's back. The owner greeted them with big gestures and excited, rapid gibberish that slightly resembled a nervous laughter and lightning speed English. In his hyper speed speech he seated Tony and Steve at a booth in the empty restaurant. Tony waved off the menus and ordered two cheeseburger combos with a press conference smile.

"Must be a routine for quite some time now." Steve commented while the waiter put down two glasses of coke, he nodded thanks. Tony gave him a questioning look. "The smiles, the winks, the grand persona, the parties, the Tony Stark" Tony deflated but quickly regained composition and laughed it off.

"Peter suggested a place like instead of before y'know. I should've taken his advice and I could have saved some gas money..." Tony started to ramble to change the subject. The super hero decided it was best to just listen because he certainly wasn't one to talk about routines and smiling. He didn't miss those days, why would he?  
Being fake. Being a fraud that people died for. Selling bonds and an image of himself, the new person of himself. No he didn't miss those days, he only missed the fighting and Bucky and simple times of the days after that. The waiter had returned with their food and Tony had stopped talking.

They dug in. Almost biting their own fingers, Steve suddenly thought to himself that this food was finger biting good and could barely hold in a laugh that resulted into a chuckle. This chuckle set off Tony chuckling just to feel included or maybe because Steve's chuckle was higher pitched than either could imagine. The two superheroes were chuckling together in a small burger joint on a date. And both of the superheroes smiled genuine smiles, complete with eyes crinkled and teeth shown and cheeks hurting.

Tony threw down a hundred again and they left holding greasy hands. Back to the car Tony decided that the full stomach had made him sober and Steve threw him the keys which Tony dropped and Steve laughed. And Tony claimed that Steve distracted him which probably wasn't a lie and Steve blushed.

"I don't hold hands. You know that and yet here we are holding hands like teen sweethearts." Tony mumbled in the car. He looked over to Steve and Steve noticed the quick glance at his own lips. He chose to ignore it, at least for a little bit.

"And I don't go on dates." Steve told him as Tony drove off down the streets and to Brooklyn. Steve turned to an alleyway and laughed, "I got beat up in that alley." Tony abruptly stopped the car and got out to walk to the alley. Steve sighed and followed him.

Once Steve met Tony in the alley Tony started to whisper something inaudible to himself, practically breathing out the words. The brunette looked up at Steve and mouthed something. Steve mouthed a question. And then Tony moved his hand to Steve's cheek and pulled him down to eye level. Tony's pupils were dilated, the black stretching across the dark brown, Steve's pupils were just the same becoming a black hole in a sea as he became aware of what was about to happen. Steve grabbed the back of Tony's neck and connected their lips in a sweet harmony. That tasted of onions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next two chapters are dual chapters.


	4. Chapter 3a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoption!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goes along with 2013 storyline.

Tony gazed at the man he once considered a friend, and now considered much more. He slid the papers to Steve gently and watched Steve uncap Tony’s own pen. Watched Steve sign and wanted to scream at him for making him fall in love so quickly.   
“So, it’s done.” Steve capped the pen and leaned towards Tony with a smile.  
“He’s all ours. Well, legally, anyway.” Steve chuckled and started to walk out with the papers. “I’ll see you at dinner.”   
Steve turned to kiss Tony’s cheek and nodded in acknowledgment before walking out.  
-

It took Tony three weeks of dating to bring it up. Three months to convince Steve to do it. And only three minutes for Peter to agree, with two of those minutes full of Tony’s ramblings. It helped that Tony knew people who could speed legal documents along-hey, he wasn’t Captain America, he could still pull strings-and three months and three weeks since he brought it up, Peter Parker was now the adopted son of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.  
Steve had told Tony that Three Months Anniversary gifts were usually crappier than adopting a son when he finally agreed. Tony still doesn’t know how to follow it up for their Six Months.  
-

Tony stood a few feet away from the kitchen’s blueprinted boundaries, the smell of onions and grease signaled his arrival and Steve looked away from the cabinets.   
Steve quirked an eyebrow, a silent order to sit down or help out. Tony chose the latter. They moved with each other to bring the two greasy bags of food, plates, napkins, glasses, and drinks to the table.   
As Steve set down Tony’s glass he whispered, “It’s going to be great.”  
Steve sat down next to Tony, the elevator door opened and Peter walked into the kitchen.  
“Burgers? Hell yeah!” Peter exclaimed once the familiar smell hit him. He sank down at the seat across from Steve and Tony and tore open a wrapped cheeseburger.  
Tony watched Peter take a massive bite and observed woefully, “Oh, to be young again and unafraid of heartburn.”  
Steve laughed and handed Tony a hamburger while taking a cheeseburger for himself. They sat in comfortable silence, besides the noises of chewing and wrappers. Once everyone was at least two burgers in, Peter cleared his throat.  
“So, what do I can you guys now?” Peter looked up. “Pops and papa?”  
Steve and Tony both bite back laughter. Tony spoke first, “I, personally, think that would be hilarious and I am on board with calling Steve ‘pops’.”  
“Oh, so you’re fine with being ‘papa’, Tony?” Steve reminded him.  
Tony shook his head, but smiled despite himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next chapter are very short.


	5. Chapter 3b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adoption! But with more angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is this first chapter with current timeline.

Tony glared at the man he once considered a friend, considered more than a friend. He pushed the papers across the table and watched Steve stop them before they could fall to the floor. Watched Steve sign them and wanted to scream at Steve for being so stubborn with a pen any other time.   
“So, it’s done.” Steve capped the pen and stood straight as the solider he once was.   
“He’s all yours. Well, legally, ours.” Steve nodded and started to make his escape from the cold pressed tension. “I’ll see you at dinner. To, uh, check in.” Steve left without any sign of acknowledgment.  
-  
Following, well, everything. Tony was surprised when Steve actually picked up the phone. But, he knew that Steve had heard the news and he knew Steve’s heart. At least, sometimes.  
“Tony-” was all Steve could get in before Tony started to ramble.   
“Steve, I need your help. I fucked up. I fucked up and now this kid-this dumbass kid doesn’t have anyone. I made this happen, Steve. If it wasn’t for me his life would have been fine and safe and his aunt would be alive. I need your help, I can’t do this on my own and I can’t just hand him off to someone. He respects you, Steve. Please, I can’t take care of this kid by myself.”  
“Tony.” Steve spoke firmly and Tony stopped.  
Each end of the call was silent as Steve thought. After three minutes he took a deep breath.  
“Okay.” Steve decided and hung up.  
“Thank you.” Tony said to the empty room.  
-  
Tony stood a few feet away from the kitchen’s blueprinted boundaries, the smell of onions and grease still greeted him and attempted to overwhelm any memories that were passing through Tony’s mind. It failed.  
Steve pulled out plates from the cabinet and brought them over to the table where two greasy paper bags slumped proudly. Steve finally catch Tony’s eye and quirked an eyebrow, a silent order to sit down or help out. Tony chose the former and sat at the chair closest to the exit. Steve continued to bring napkins and glasses and drinks.   
As he set down Tony’s glass he whispered, “He doesn’t blame you.”  
Steve pulled away, the elevator door opened and Peter walked into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter isn't as short. It's still kinda short though.


	6. Chapter 4a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fatherhood!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2013 timeline.

Did Steve Rogers want children?

  
Maybe.

  
Could Captain America have children?

  
Never.

  
The American people were Captain America’s children. And that was enough. That was supposed to be enough.  
-  
Did Tony Stark want children?

  
Hell no.

  
Could Iron Man have children?

  
Fuck no.

  
Tony Stark was too selfish for children. Iron Man was too much of a target for children. That was enough reason for Tony.  
-  
Tony Stark would insist that he did not have a parental minded bone in his body, if this was a result of nature or nurture is up for questioning, of course. He never wanted children. When asked, he would scoff or laugh or make a witty remark and that was that. As a Playboy, he feared having that lifestyle taken away from him by some smaller human being under his care. As a Billionaire, he feared transferring that burden to a child who maybe wouldn’t be ready or to have the child grown up spoiled and reckless like he did. As a Genius, he feared not having time for his kid and shutting them out when he had to work, which was almost always. As a Philanthropist, well, charity compensated for parenthood, right?

  
It wasn’t even those identities that solidified Tony Stark’s rejection of parenthood, it was something much more. As Iron Man, he feared for his child’s life. How can the superhero protect and save countless lives as well as his own kid’s? How can the superhero look at his kid after Iron Man had to take someone else’s life or when Iron Man could not save everyone? How can the superhero live with himself when he knows that his child is in constant danger just for having Iron Man as a father? He couldn’t.

  
So, Tony Stark did not want kids.

  
It was really quite a shock when Tony Stark adopted some stupid kid from Queens.  
-

  
“Hey, papa.”

  
Tony Stark whipped his head towards the only other person in the room and grimaced. Peter Parker was looking at him from his seat at Tony’s work table. Homework was laid out in front of him, a contrast to the Spiderman helmet that Tony was currently tinkering with only ten feet away.

  
“Peter, you don’t get to call me ‘papa’, we’ve talked about this.” Tony scolded, but it lacked conviction.

  
“And yet you insist I call Steve ‘pops’, hypocrite much?” Peter retorted with a raised eyebrow.

  
“Steve is actually old.” Tony defended. “Technically.”

  
Peter rolled his eyes then pointed at one of the many papers before him. “Do you know anything about Algebra?”

  
The older man frowned. “You’re asking a world famous engineer if he knows anything about Algebra? An actual genius?”

  
Peter shrugged.

  
Tony walked over and looked at the page in question. The equations were harder than he expected and he paused in thought for longer than he wished he had to. Tony ultimately crossed his arms and said, “Isn’t it cheating to ask me for help?”

  
“Uh, no? I don’t think so.”

  
“You don’t sound very sure so I’m going to say it is cheating.” Tony concluded and walked back. He heard the kid sigh and pick up his pencil.

  
Tony would later confirm with Steve that Peter’s homework was beyond either of their knowledge.  
-  
Steve leaned against his boyfriend in peaceful silence. His blonde head rested on the brunette’s shoulder and they breathed in time with each other. It was a small moment that each of them treasured beyond words whenever they could find time to do so. Steve turned slightly and pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s neck, causing Tony to look down with a relaxed and content expression.

  
“Hey, papa.” Steve whispered, smiling.

  
Tony rolled his eyes and groaned in annoyance. He smiled back at Steve nonetheless. “If that’s a thing for you we have to tell Peter to stop using it.”

  
Steve shook his head and laughed quietly.

  
"This whole thing is something else, isn’t it?” Tony remarked.

  
Steve nodded.

  
“Did you ever want kids of your own?” Tony asked tentatively. Steve knew what Tony thought, but he had never asked Steve.

  
Steve tensed slightly at the question, only noticeable by someone who watched him regularly. He looked off into space as he thought, taking long enough to make Tony regret his question.  
Steve finally replied, “Maybe. It felt more like a forced feeling than anything. Like, at that time, you were supposed to get married to a nice girl and settle down and have some kids and then be a family. Sure, that sounded nice at times but…I guess I never really pictured it happening to me. I knew that I liked both women and men, though I would never dare say that out loud to anyone but Bucky.” Steve paused at that.

  
Tony carded his fingers through Steve’s short hair and he continues, “I didn’t expect any woman to want to settle down and have kids with me. I was small and weak and couldn’t provide for a family even if I found someone. And I mean, I felt too young and reckless to be responsible enough to be…sometimes I think I still am. I know you, and the rest of the team, joke about how old I am. But, sometimes I feel like I’m still in my twenties.”

  
Tony and Steve allowed the following silence sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't noticed yet, I like writing in vignettes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I will update this. It was originally posted on Fan Fiction dot net, but I don't like their system so I'm posting it on here as well.


End file.
